The present invention relates to a steering column, and more specifically, to an adjustable steering column.
A known steering column is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,259,264. U.S. Pat. No. 5,259,264 discloses an adjustable steering column having a locking mechanism. The locking mechanism includes a spring device on a shaft between packages of plates. Levers are located between the spring device and the packages of plates. The spring device urges first ends of the levers away from each other to lock the steering column in position. A cable pulls second ends of the levers toward each other to permit adjustment of the steering column. Accordingly, the steering column is locked in position by the force applied by the spring device.
A steering column of the present invention includes a steering column member connectable with a steering wheel and rotatable to turn steerable vehicle wheels. A mounting bracket connects the steering column to a vehicle frame. A support through which the steering column member extends is connected with the mounting bracket. The support supports the steering column member for rotation about a longitudinal axis of the steering column member and is movable relative to the mounting bracket.
An over-center locking mechanism locks the support in any one of a plurality of positions relative to the mounting bracket. The locking mechanism has at least one locking member that urges a portion of the support and a portion of the mounting bracket toward each other to prevent movement of the support relative to the mounting bracket. The locking member has a first position in which the portion of the support and the portion of the mounting bracket are urged toward each other to prevent movement of the support relative to the mounting bracket. The locking member has a second position in which the support and the mounting bracket are movable relative to each other. The locking mechanism applies a first force to the locking member to move the locking member from the first position to the second position and applies a second force to the locking member to move the locking member from the second position to the first position. The locking mechanism only applies a force to the locking member to move the locking member between the first and second positions.